Takdirku
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Demi mereka yang kucintai, aku akan menghadapi takdirku. Takdir sebagai pewaris tahta Ramira. Freya Pyordova, Biancast Rodhit, Eshilde Barderre.


**Disclaimer:** PRINCESS milik Seung Won Han, yang kalo rehat nih komikus lama banget, jadi meski awal terbit tahun 1995, sampe sekarang juga belum tamat.

**Warning:** IC, Freya POV, alur yang gak jelas, EYD parah. Ga suka silakan injek tombol back masing-masing.

**Summary: **Demi mereka yang kucintai, aku akan menghadapi takdir yang menantiku. Takdir sebagai pewaris Kerajaan Ramira.

.

.

Angin selalu bertiup menuju satu tujuan

Laut pun selalu mengalir menuju satu tujuan

Bunga-bunga liar memekar dan melayu

Tempat matahari bersinar sepanjang tahun

Tempat di mana Mama berada

Tempat di mana Yang Mulia berada

Tempat di mana Ramiraku berada

Aku sudah terbiasa melihat mama duduk seharian di pantai dan memandangi lautan luas dengan sinar mata kerinduan. Waktu itu aku masih berusia lima tahun, tapi aku sudah sedikit memahami bahwa ada yang mama sembunyikan. Ketika aku bertanya tentang kebiasaan mama itu, dengan senyum tulus, mata berkaca-kaca memandang langit mama menjawab bahwa dia merindukan Negeri kami Ramira dan pria yang akan menjemput kami. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi mama menolak menjelaskan lebih jauh. Alasannya, demi keselamatanku.

Teman-temanku bilang mamaku wanita yang aneh, meskipun dia begitu cantik. Mama memang tertutup pada orang-orang dan melarangku menyebut nama keluarga. Pyordova adalah nama keluarga yang sangat penting, kata mama. Dan aku tidak bertanya lebih lanjut ketika mama menangis setelah mengucapkan nama Pyordova. Sebesar apapun rasa keingintahuanku, aku mencintai mama dan tidak ingin melihatnya menangis.

Malam itu seperti biasa, mama membacakan dongeng untuk menemani tidurku. Aku suka sekali dengan kisah seorang raja yang jatuh cinta dengan putri pengasuhnya. Mereka saling mencintai dan tetap menikah meski seluruh negeri menentang pernikahan perbedaan kasta itu. Dan demi cinta pada negeri dan permaisurinya, Sang Raja melakukan pertempuran dengan negeri seberang yang ingin menjajah negeri Sang Raja dan mengambil Sang Permaisuri. Kata mama itu kisah nyata. Sang Raja dan Permaisuri kini terpisah untuk menyelamatkan diri dari kejaran pengkhianat dan pasukan raja dari negeri seberang.

Namun, ketika aku sudah mulai memejamkan mata di malam itu, kami mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Mama pias, dengan sigap mama mengambil pisau yang ada di bawah bantal. Dengan jari telunjuk di bibir, mama menyuruhku jangan berisik. Aku bersembunyi di balik pintu ketika mama mulai melangkah ke pintu depan.

"Siapa?" Tanya mama dan tetap siaga dengan pisau besar di tangan.

"Ini aku, Bi'i…," seseorang di balik pintu menjawab dengan pelan.

Kulihat pisau mama terlepas dari genggaman, wajah mama nampak terkejut namun begitu bahagia. Segera mama membuka pintu selebar mungkin.

Dia perempuan yang begitu cantik –mama tetap wanita paling cantik bagiku—dengan rambut pirang panjang dan sedikit ikal. Mata birunya menatap mama dengan sinar kerinduan. Ketika perempuan itu sudah di dalam rumah, mama segera menutup dan mengunci pintu.

"Eshilde…, kamu kembali…," suara mama bergetar.

"Ya, aku kembali…," jawab perempuan itu. Mereka bertukar senyum.

Aku keluar dari balik pintu dan berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. Perempuan ini menoleh ke arahku, dan dia takjub ketika melihatku. Aku merasa familiar dengan sosoknya.

"Freya…," perempuan itu menyapaku dengan lembut.

Sebuah nama terlintas di kepalaku, namun begitu buram, "E… shi…," aku mencoba menyuarakan sebuah nama tak sempurna itu.

Eshilde tersenyum miris. Bukan karena anak usia lima tahun yang melupakan namanya, tapi karena suatu masa yang mengingatkan tentang perpisahan, penantian, kerinduan, dan kemerdekaan.

"Dia tidak begitu ingat…, dua tahun aku pergi meninggalkan kalian, ya…," kata Eshilde.

"Ya, dan Freya masih sangat kecil waktu itu." Timpal mama.

Malam itu, sejak kembalinya Eshilde pada kami, aku sedikit demi sedikit belajar tentang hal-hal yang jauh dari pengetahuan pada anak seusiaku. Aku belajar ketatanegaraan, ilmu politik, strategi perang, ekonomi, kepribadian, musik, bahkan berkuda, dan ilmu beladiri. Mama dan Eshilde benar-benar berubah menjadi guru yang menyebalkan.

Aku tidak tahu untuk apa meraka dengan gigih mengajariku semua itu, sedangkan teman-temanku yang lain cuma belajar baca tulis, menghitung, dan untuk yang anak perempuan belajar memasak dari orang tuanya.

"Kenapa aku harus mempelajari ini semua, sedang anak yang lain tidak?" suatu hari aku menanyakan hal itu pada Eshilde. Aku sebal, membosankan mempelajari buku politik yang tebalnya selebar telapak tanganku. Aku lebih suka berkuda, bermain pedang, dan memanah.

Kulihat Eshilde berpikir sebentar, seperti menimbang baik buruknya jawaban yang akan dia berikan atas pertanyaanku.

"Karena kau adalah Freya Pyordova. Keberanianmu kelak akan menyelamatkan jutaan nyawa, keputusanmu kelak akan merubah jutaan takdir manusia, tindakanmu akan tercatat dalam sejarah dunia. Dan yang terpenting, keselamatanmu setara dengan eksistensi sebuah kerajaan." Aku tidak mengerti dengan jawaban Eshilde. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, siapa sebenarnya aku hingga apa yang kulakukan akan berdampak pada sebuah negara? Dan pertanyaan terpenting, siapa ibuku ini? Siapa Eshilde? Siapa pria yang dinanti ibu di tepi pantai?

Malam itu, angin bertiup menyisakan suara

Eshi, si rambut pirang yang hampir terlupakan datang dan pergi

Dan pada malam itu, mendadak dia muncul lagi di hadapan kami

Membawa rasa kerinduan bersamanya

Mendadak, nama lain yang terbayang dalam angan

Saat mata ini terbuka, seakan menghilang lagi…

.

Author POV

Kedua wanita itu berjalan menyusuri pantai dengan cukup akrab. Masa lalu penuh konspirasi di antara mereka telah terlupakan. Masa-masa di mana mereka terikat dengan peraturan kerajaan, Undang-Undang Negara, dan keputusan para pejabat kerajaan telah lewat. Masa-masa di mana mereka diharuskan berhadapan sebagai musuh telah lewat. Mereka kini sama. Mereka adalah dua wanita paling dicari oleh tiga kerajaan sekaligus. Mereka sama-sama pelarian. Mereka sama-sama menanti cinta yang akan menjemput mereka di persembunyian.

"Aku kembali karena tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan mereka. Maaf, Permaisuri…," kata Eshilde penuh penyesalan.

Biancast tersenyum maklum, "Aku cukup gembira mendengar kabar kalau Yang Mulia masih hidup. Itu artinya Leo dan Sei juga masih hidup," jawab Bi'i.

Eshilde tersenyum kecil, Leo Baida sang pengawal pribadi raja adalah sosok yang paling dia rindukan saat ini. Sama halnya dengan Bi'i yang begitu merindukan Biyon, suaminya. Biyon Qaqan Pyordova III, Raja Ramira.

"Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sei, karena menyelamatkan Leo dan membiarkan aku pergi menyelamatkanmu dari benteng malam itu. Aku tahu seberapa besar Sei mengasihi dan melindungimu, Permaisuri." Ujar Eshilde.

"Sei adalah malaikat pelindungku. Dia bagai seorang kakak, seorang ayah, seorang sahabat paling setia bagiku." Timpal Bi'i dengan senyum mengembang.

Mereka menghentikan langkah, menghadap ke laut lepas. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam, tenggelam dalam pusaran masa lalu yang membawa mereka pada keadaan yang sekarang.

"Putri sudah mengkhawatirkan kami, aku hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih atas semua kebaikanmu," Bi'i memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Aku sendiri sepertinya telah dianggap mati…," Eshilde menunduk menyembunyikan kesedihan di wajahnya.

Bi'i menoleh ke arah Eshilde, lalu kembali menatap laut lepas. "Mengapa tidak menetap di Ramira? Di Corsica ini juga tersebar kabar Perdana Menteri Bardere yang kini menjadi raja, masih belum menyerah untuk menemukan Putri Eshilde."

"Dia memang ayahku, tapi dia juga pemberontak. Posisi kami sekarang adalah musuh. Apalagi Yang Mulia Biyon belum ditemukan. Apa artinya jika tidak bisa mengabarkan padanya kalau permaisuri selamat dan telah melahirkan Putri Freya di sini?" Eshilde memperhatikan burung-burung camar yang beterbangan di sekitar mereka.

Bi'i menunduk menatap pasir di kakinya, "Bagaimana Ramira? Tidak berubah, indah dan damai dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran…," Memejamkan mata, Bi'I mencoba mengingat tanah kelahiran yang terpaksa dia tinggalkan lebih dari lima tahun lalu.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu indah. Kini angin yang bertiup di Ramira terasa sedingin es." Eshilde mencoba menghalau rambut yang menghalangi pandangan.

"Yang Mulia…," gumam Bi'I pelan, namun masih bisa didengar Eshi yang ada di sampingnya.

"Dalam dua tahun ini, mereka muncul dan menghilang. Mereka bergerak cepat menghindari tentara Anatoria dan Ramira. Tapi, aku yakin dalam pencarian berikutnya, aku bisa menemukan keberadaan mereka." Pengharapan yang terlontar dari Eshilde adalah pengharapan mereka berdua. Penopang semangat mereka.

Jika terpikir tidak bisa kembali lagi

Hati terasa sakit…

Tidak bisa tidur saat mata terpejam

Tidak punya semangat saat mata terbuka…

Serasa hidup di gunung es…

Kami semua…

Begitu… terpisah…

.

Suatu malam aku terbangun karena mendengar suara Eshi yang berusaha membangunkan mama dari mimpi buruknya. Aku mengintip dari celah pintu kamar mama yang tidak tertutup rapat. Ku lihat Eshi sudah berhasil membangunkan mama.

"Bi'i, kau kenapa? Ada yang sakit?" kecemasan jelas mencemari wajah Eshilde Bardere.

"Tidak, aku hanya mimpi buruk," mama mencoba duduk. Eshi duduk di pinggir ranjang mama.

"Apa yang kau impikan?" Tanya Eshi pada mama. Ku lihat mama menekan dadanya kuat-kuat seakan menahan sakit. "Kau bermimpi tentang Yang Mulia?" tebak Eshi.

Mama menunduk dan mengusap air mata, "bukan Yang Mulia…, tapi, mama…, mati di hadapanku berlumuran darah. Aku berusaha menggapaikan tanganku, tapi tetap tidak sampai…," berkali-kali kulihat mama mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi. Aku meremas baju yang ku pakai mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yang Mulia, dan nenek…

"…aku kabur sendirian. Hidup matinya aku sama sekali tidak tahu…, mungkin juga menjadi tawanan orang. Namun, tidak ada yang bisa kutanyai. Jika aku bermimpi tentang mama, hati ini akan terasa sakit berhari-hari…,"

"…yang kutahu, Irene masih hidup…," perkatan Eshi mengejutkan aku dan mama. "Mungkin karena tempat ini terpencil, berita itu tidak sampai kemari." Ku lihat Eshi menepuk kedua tangan mama, "…sebelumnya kupikir lebih baik aku tutup mulut. Kupikir hatimu akan terasa sakit jika tahu yang sebenarnya."

"B-bagaimana keadaan mama? Dia ada di mana?" suara mama bergetar, memandang penuh harap pada Eshi yang kini berwajah suram.

"Irene masih ada di Istana Ramira, di menara paling tinggi. Dikurung."

Jawaban Eshi membuat mama tersentak, air mata semakin banyak mengalir di pipinya. Dan entah sejak kapan, aku juga menangis.

"Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, tapi Irene sudah tidak pernah mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun. Mungkin syok dengan perang ini."

Isak tangis terdengar dari mama, bahunya bergetar menahan kesedihan. Eshi menunduk sedih dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Meraka sama.

"Mama… tinggal di tempat seperti apa? Mama selalu hidup seperti itu…, mama tidak pernah bisa hidup bahagia. Demi kami selalu hidup menderita…,"

"Maafkan aku, Putri. Aku sudah pernah berjanji tidak akan menangis…, maaf…,"

"Di depan Putri, aku tidak seharusnya mengangis di depan Putri… Tapi, air mata ini tidak terbendung lagi… Oh, Tuhan…, kami yang sudah terpisah dan tidak bisa kembali lagi, ingatlah pada kami…," mama meracau tidak jelas di dalam tangisnya. Ketika ku lihat lantai di bawah Eshi basah, aku menyadari kalau dia juga menangis.

.

Aku menyarungkan pedang dan mengikatkan di pinggangku. Melihat pantulan diriku di cermin dengan baju besi, aku tersenyum. Di kabin sebelah pasti ibu juga telah selesai membantu Yang Mulia memakaikan baju besi. Aku mengikat rambutku, bersiap untuk merebut kembali Tanah Kelahiran kami, Ramira.

Aku Freya Pyordova, kini aku sudah dewasa. Kenangan masa lalu itu adalah sumber semangat dan keberanianku menghadapi takdirku. Aku masih ingat ketika pertama kali kami bertemu dengan Yang Mulia. Setelah sekian lama dan menelan banyak penderiataan, aku bisa melihat mama tersenyum dengan begitu manis. Kehangatan yang kusaksikan dan kurasakan akan aku perjuangkan sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Dulu aku memang mendapatkan jawaban dari Eshi tentang mengapa aku harus mempelajari banyak hal. Dia memang benar, tapi kini aku punya jawaban sendiri. Aku akan menghadapi takdirku sebagai pewaris tahta Ramira. Demi Ramira, demi rakyat Ramira, dan demi mama. Kebahagiaan orang-orang yang kucintai.

.

.

END

.

.

Hmmm, ada yang tahu Princess? Kompleks banget deh ceritanya. Gambarnya keren sangat lagi.

Tahukan ya kalo ini POV-nya Freya? Hehehe #author gaje.

Beberapa dialog langsung saya comot, tapi sedikit tambahan juga. Biar reader lebih ngerti cerita Princess tuh kaya gimana #ngeles.

Hohoho, masih belum bikin fic tentang pairing yang paling saya sukai d Princess, BiyonBi'I, LeoEshi, JayMonica, ScottyRara, SeiBi'I, HiroFreya juga #buset nih orang,

Yak, udah ah ramblingan gak jelasnya. Udah fanficnya gaje, AN-nya gaje pula.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.

.

.

**Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
